stray_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Ikuto Mikazuki
Ikuto Mikazuki (朏行くと, Mikazuki Ikuto), is one of the main protagonists of Clandestine Knights. Ikuto is one of Grim's sons and is tasked with finding the Seiheiki before Spirit does. He is one of the biggest protagonists throughout the story because he follows Kida through most her journies as her guide. Appearance Ikuto has messy blue hair that matches his elder brothers, and intense blue sapphire eyes that follow with his mothers. Being made fun of by his siblings since they shared traits of a human and made it easy for him to be looked down on. He has fair skin in contrast to the black clothing he usually wears. Since Ikuto is half-demon, he sometimes has prominent canine teeth when he isn’t paying attention; especially when he’s relaxing or carefree compared to in public, he has slightly pointed ears and a long, black, fur-tufted tail - having him be an easy target with Oz because he likes to yank on it. In his full demon form when Rashōmon controls him, he has horn-like black flames sticking out of his head, long elf-like ears, and red slitted pupils when his irises remain a dark blue. The blue flames also blaze around other places of his body, mostly at the tip of his tail and on his shoulders, as well as his sword. Ikuto always liked wearing black, so he’s usually seen in so. Most of the time, he’s wearing the school’s uniform he wears to watch Kida; which consists of a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, and black pants. He likes to pin up his bangs whenever he’s reading or napping. Okumura.Rin.full.575247.jpg|Ikuto with his demon like traits Okumura.Rin.600.718956.jpg|His usual mission attire Okumura.Rin.full.841458.jpg|Ikuto playing with fire Personality Ikuto is very forward and doesn’t beat around the bush. He thinks he gets it from his father, but he says it can't be helped. He’s kind of lazy, refusing to do any tasks Fou or Kida tries to make him do - saying it pointless to do them and they’re his “slaves” anyhow to do it. Although, he does have a sweet and kind spot towards Kida when he wants to be. Ikuto is extremely confident and full of himself, often making others temper boil when they’re around him because he has a certain way to make people want to fight him and he knows it all too well. He also likes to show off whatever task he has at hand since he does have a weird talent at being good at nearly everything he does. Ikuto enjoys to harass the everyone to the point where they get tempered with him, but he’s always been known to have a level head and ignore them or put the person in their place when things get out of hand. He’s very sarcastic and likes to lock down on others, but he really doesn’t mean half of what he says because he has somewhat of a kind heart. Although Ikuto may seem to have a passive personality, he is quite perceptive and honest. Ikuto is selfless and protective, thus, he is willing to distance himself from those he cares in order to protect them and stop them from getting embroiled in his own troubles. Ikuto is though, extremely uncomfortable around anyone from the Ivvan Family or his own family, having been looked down as the troubled child and the outcast. He usually questions why Kida always rushes into danger before thinking about her actions or well being first. He learns he just needs to get over it. He is also very possessive over Kida, usually sending death glares and usually abusing whoever keeps bothering her. Because of their similar personalities, Ikuto & Robin are nearly at each other's throats when left alone, but the duo is worst when either Senri or Henry is added. Abilities Super Strength *Due to his demon side, Ikuto has an absurd strength which allows him to lift heavy objects, ripping out things out of concrete, or cracking someone's ribs from a mere punch, but his strength isn't as assessed as Robin's. High - Speed Regeneration *Also due to his heritage, has inherited the demonic power of high-speed regeneration, which in short allows him to recover from fatal or near-fatal wounds at astonishingly high speeds, giving him an extreme amount of durability. *For instance, he has shown himself able to close a serious stab wound within mere minutes and reattach his severed right foot. *Because of his saliva as well, he's able to heal wounds because of it. Expert Swordsman *Though not as skilled as the other members of the Roses, Ikuto is an excellent wilder of the sword, especially with his own demon sword. *He can hold his own against a sparring fight against Robin or Sasori, but he easily loses against Leo and usually plays it off as him not trying very hard. Flames of Satan (魔神の炎, サタンのほのお, Satan no Honō) *Also known simply as "Blue Flames" (青い炎 Aoi Honō), Ikuto, as the son of Grim who is also known as Satan herself, has inherited his father's trademark flames, which as suggested are uniquely blue in color. The majority of Ikuto's powers are sealed in the demon-slaying blade Jigoku no honō - by his father for his own good, however, he is able to use a significantly smaller amount of flames even when his sword is sheathed, typically when enraged. * Satan Bomb (サタンボム Satan Bomu) ** Ikuto stabs Jigoku no honō into the ground and then creates a series of explosions at various nearby points of his choosing * Demon Form ** When Ikuto draws his sword, which acts both as his "heart" and the source of his demonic power, he gains access to his true power. Likewise, this also puts Ikuto at a severe disadvantage, as he does not keep his tail concealed, which is one of his weaknesses, and it exposes his heart, meaning that if Jigoku no honō is destroyed while it is drawn, Ikuto will die. Trivia *Ikuto knew Kida before, seeing how they were childhood friends and she’d always come visit him when Ikuto wanted to live in the human world for a bit with Fou - learning how to adapt. Her saving him from a Naga attack when they were playing at the park. *He has a hard time riding on anything with wheels or transportation in general since he’s used to just jumping from place to place, so he usually gets sick for a couple of minutes. *Ikuto is very skilled in playing almost any kind of instrument he comes across because of the free time he had in Callisto. *Ikuto is extremely fond of sweets and cute things; sometimes stealing Kida’s cute pins and saying he couldn’t find them either. *He gets lost very easily, and he’ll usually wander around helplessly until Kida needs him the most. *Ikuto hates the sights of cats and tries to chase them whenever he sees one. Category:Characters Character